Six Feet Under the Stars
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Time Travel. Sebuah misi membuat Naruto, Sakuradan Gaara terlempar ke masa 23 tahun yang lalu. Warning:OOC,Jutsu buatan sendiri dll. Main char: Naruto, Sakura, Gaara. RnR, Don't like don't read. jangan di Flame dulu, masih Author baru...


Hai, Readers...*digeplak karena SKSD*

Saya Author baru disini, jadi mohon bantuan untuk semuanya.

Ah ya, ini adalah Fic Naruto pertama saya jadi tolong jangan di Flame dulu, ingat semboyan Don't like don't Read.

Warning: OOC, OJ(Own Jutsu), keseringan nama jurus pake bahasa Inggris.

Oke, I hope you enjoy my Fic. CAAAAYOOOO!

* * *

**Six Feet Under the Stars**

**by**

**AkiraRaymundo**

**Narut****o © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Lagu All Time Low: Six Feet Under the Stars.  
**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru sapphire sedang menatap sebuah foto dengan gambar dua orang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang persis dengan dirinya. Lelaki itu merangkulkan lengannya di pundak seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dan berwarna merah yang sedang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Mereka adalah kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal 17 tahun lalu ketika insiden Kyuubi menyerang desanya dan ia mengetahui bahwa orangtuanya mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkan desa dan juga dirinya. Ia mengetahui itu semua ketika ia bertemu ibunya saat ingin menguasai cakra Kyubi. Sementara ia bertemu ayahnya ketika ia telah kehilangan kendali atas Kyubi ketika ia melawan ketua dari sebuah organisasi berbahaya bernama Akatsuki. Ia menatap foto tersebut sekali lagi lalu menaruhnya diatas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya disebelah foto teman-temannya dan foto kelompoknya.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil dan mengenakan jubah merah tuanya dengan api hitam di dasar jubah tersebut. Ia juga mengambil _Dual Sword_ spesial yang berada di sebuah kotak yang berada di dasar lemari pakaian. Ia segera keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi ketempat dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Hanya sekali lompat dengan menyisahkan cahaya kuning dibelakangnya ia telah sampai ditempat yang menurutnya adalah spot paling bagus. Kini ia bediri di salah satu dari 5 patung wajah disebuah bukit di dalam desa tempat yang ia tinggali sekarang ini. Ia bediri tepat di patung wajah urutan ke2 dari kanan dimana itu adalah kenangan dan simbol seseorang yang berjasa dan juga paling hebat di desa itu. Seseorang yang telah menyegel iblis di dalam dirinya, seseorang yang telah menjadi seorang _Hokage_ yaitu seseorang yang di akui orang paling kuat di desa itu dan juga sebagai seorang ayah baginya walau hanya sebentar.

Pemuda itu melihat pemandangan desa yang biasa disebut _Konoha Gakure_ dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang putih kecoklatan. Inilah dia Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki terakhir yang tinggal di desa konoha, anak dari Namikaze Minato seorang _Yondaime_ Hokage yang di akui sebagai seorang ninja yang Jenius disana, anak dari Uzumaki Kushina, seorang jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelum dirinya dan juga sebagai ibu yang telah memberinya kasih sayang dan juga cinta walau hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Sebuah air mata menetas dari matanya setelah mengingat-ngingat pertemuan mereka walau tidak lama. Naruto menghapus air matanya dan melihat sekali lagi desa tempat kelahirannya sebelum ia melompat menghilang lagi.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Artifact of Odin Spear**

* * *

Seperti biasa Naruto sedang makan di ichiraku Ramen untuk sarapan. Yah, ini memang sesuatu yang wajar perihal ia tidak bisa memasak kecuali memasak makanan yang serba instan. Tapi sesuatu yang tidak wajar terjadi, bukan karena ada ninja yang ingin menyerang desanya ataupun seorang temannya yang bernama Sakura mengamuk lagi, melainkan ia telah menghabiskan 7 mangkok ramen special super besar. Orang-orang yang sedang makan ramen disitu memperhatikannya dengan pandangan jijik,sementara pak Ichikaru dan anaknya yang bernama Ayame hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakakan 'AYO TAMBAH TERUS NARUTO!'. Setelah menghabiskan mangkuk ramen yang kedelapan ia akhrinya behenti juga. Tapi entah kenapa walaupun telah memakan ramen dengan rakusnya perut Naruto tidak membesar sama sekali.

"Ichiraku-san jadi berapa tagihannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada puas. Ichiraku langsung menghitung-hitung jumlah piring dan menyerahkan tagihannya kepada Naruto. Naruto melihat tagihannya dan tertera jumlah tagihan makanan yang harus ia bayar yaitu '4850 RYO'. Bagi Naruto membayar tagihan semahal itu untuk ramen adalah hal yang biasa, wajar tiap sarapan kerjaan orang ini memang makan Ramen terus. teman-temannya bingung dengannya, bukan soal darimana ia mendapat duit sebanyak itu? ataupun kenapa orang ini doyan sekali dengan ramen? Melainkan kenapa Naruto tidak pernah sakit memakan Ramen sebanyak itu.

Selesai membayar dan mengambil kembalian, ia berjalan keluar menuju toko bunga langganannya. Sesampainya disana ia langsung masuk tanpa pikir panjang. Di dalam ia bertemu gadis penjaga toko tersebut yang ternyata adalah teman Naruto. Gadis itu melirik seseorang yang baru masuk tokonya dan tersenyum ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk kedalam tokonya.

"Wah, tumben kau datang pagi Naruto, biasanya sore-sore kau datangnya, memangnya ada apa? " tanya gadis itu. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak ada apa-apa Ino, aku hanya ingin pagi-pagi saja." Gadis yang dipanggil Ino mengangguk paham lalu segera mengambil 2 buket bunga Lily putih kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung membayar bunga itu dan beranjak pergi, tapi sebelum ia keluar dari Toko bunga Ino langsung memanggilnya. "Naruto, sebenarnya bunga-bunga itu untuk siapa sih?"

Naruto memutar kepalanya sedikit. "Bunga ini untuk seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku Ino." jawab Naruto. Sebelum Ino bertanya lebih banyak Naruto telah menghilang dengan cahaya kuning. Ino menghela nafasnya dan berbalik menuju tempat kasir. "Huh, dasar _Konoha Golden Flash_, enak banget ia teleport di tempat orang lain." gumam Ino sambil mengambil majalah fashion dan membacanya di meja kasir.

Kini Naruto telah sampai ditempat dimana ia ingin kunjungi. Sebuah tanah lapang yang lebar dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang menghiasi tempat itu. tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan itu terdapat 2 batu nisan besar yang saling besebelahan. Tepat di diantara dua batu nisan itu terdapat sebuah Kunai dengan mata pisaunya yang mirip dengan bentuk Trisula dan gagangnya yang berwarna putih dengan sebuah huruf yang menghiasi gagang tersebut. Sebenarnya kunai itu bukan sembarangan kunai, kunai itu adalah peninggalan ayahnya yang sengaja ia modifikasi dan ia tempatkan ditempat itu untuk mempermudah aksesnya ketempat itu. ia melihat kedua batu nisan itu dari kanan ke kiri. Di kanan ia melihat batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina, sementara di sebelah kirinya ia melihat makam ayah dan sekaligus Hokage keempat yaitu Namikaze Minato. Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyerahkan 1 buket bunga di makam ibunya lalu menyerahkan yang satu lagi di makam ayahnya. Ia berdiri lalu memanjatkan doa kepada Kami-sama. Setelah ia selesai berdoa ia memandang kedua makam orangtuanya sekali lagi sebelum menghilang dengan cahaya kuning dimana itu adalah teknik teleport miliknya dan juga ayahnya.

* * *

Sementara itu disuatu desa dan negara yang berbeda terjadi perdebatan hebat antara 3 orang saudara disebuah ruangan tempat seorang pemimpin desa itu bekerja.

"TIDAK GAARA, KAU TIDAK PERLU MELAKUKAN MISI INI, BIAR KAMI SAJA YANG MENJALANKAN MISI INI" teriak wanita berambut pirang dikuncir empat dengan menggebrak meja kerja adiknya. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak seminggu lalu Temari-san dan aku sudah yakin akan keputusanku." balas seseorang berambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara dengan tenang. Walaupun Gaara sudah berkata seperti itu Temari tetap tidak mengindahkannya dan tetap memaksa Gaara untuk tidak melakukan suatu misi yang dia anggap berbahaya.

"Sudahlah Temari, ini keputusan Gaara kita tidak bisa melarangnya." kata seseorang yang berada di samping Temari. "Kankurou! Apa kau tidak memikirkan keselamatan Gaara, hah!" lelaki yang dipanggil Kankurou hanya menunduk menanggapi pertanyaan Temari.

"Tok-tok"

Terdengar pintu ruangan itu diketuk otomatis gara menyuruh orang itu masuk. Ketika pintu dibuka terlihat sosok pria dengan rambut pirang panjang dan iris mata yang berwarna hijau memakai baju besi berwarna biru dengan ukiran-ukiran emas di baju itu. dipinggangnya terdapat sebilah pedang bertahtah batu berlian berwarna merah menyala. Gaara menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan dingin. Sementara Temari maupun Kankurou menatap orang itu dengan Death glare masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah putuskan pilihanmu?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan sama dinginnya dengan Gaara. Sementara orang yang dimaksud menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi dan menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. " Ya, aku setuju."

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di perbatasan Negara api, selanjutnya serahkan saja padaku." Orang itu berbalik pergi meniggalkan Gaara,Temari dan Kankurou dalam keheningan. Gaara menghela nafasnya dan membalikan badannya menatap keluar jendela ruang kerjanya sambil berpikir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Naruto baru saja meteleport dirinya kembali ke desa Konoha setelah mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya. Ia berjalan dengan santainya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat langit yang cerah di penuhi awan-awan putih yang melayang-layang ringan tanpa beban. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang di sebuah perempatan. Ia dengan segera meminta maaf atas keteledorannya kepada orang yang di tabraknya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, se-seharusnya aku yang harus meminta maaf." kata seseorang yang sangat dikenal Naruto. Seseorang yang selalu saja meminta maaf kapan saja dan dimana saja. Naruto melihat rambut Indigo dan panjang serta mata Lavender yang memancarkan keluguannya. "Kau sedang apa disini Hinata?" tanya Naruto kepada wanita yang biasa di panggil Hinata ini.

"Oh, A-aku sedang belanja untuk kebutuhan rumah." Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu tersenyum kepada Hinata. "Kalau begitu boleh aku bantu, Hinata?" muka Hinata langsung memerah karena melihat senyum dari orang yang sebenarnya ia sukai. Yah, memang Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto sebelum mereka ikut Akademi ninja. Hinata segera menolak tawaran Naruto dengan halus, sayangnya ia tidak pernah menang melawan Puppy eye's Naruto. Alhasil Naruto berhasil membawa sebagian belanjaan Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Na-Naruto-kun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Naruto yang sedang santai membawa belanjaan milik Hinata langsung menoleh kearah wanita yang berada di sampingnya. "Ya, tentu saja." jawab Naruto . Dengan malu-malu Hinata mulai bertanya "Umm… Aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pergi dengan membawa 2 buket bunga Lily dari tempat Ino-san, umm.. sebenarnya bunga itu untuk apa?" Naruto menganggkat alisnya, ia tidak tahu kalau ia bisa di perhatikan seperti itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku pergi kemakam orang tuaku dan aku yakin dalam hati kamu bertanya-tanya siapa orang tuaku sebenarnya, iyakan?" Hinata mengangguk. Hinata bukan satu-satunya orang yang menanyakan siapa orang tua Naruto sebenarnya, tapi Naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya saja kepada orang-orang yang bertanya itu, termasuk kepada Sakura yang telah memaksanya.

Naruto mendongkak keatas melihat kearah langit yang biru cerah. "Hinata." panggil Naruto kepada Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, jadi maaf ya." Hinata hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Tak apa, aku yakin kau punya alasan tertentu untuk itu." Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata dan membuat wajah gadis itu merona memerah.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan megah yang terlihat seperti dojo. Naruto menyerahkan belanjaan milik Hinata. "Maaf Naruto-kun,aku jadi Merepotkanmu." "Itu bukan salahmu, aku sendiri kok yang mau." kata Naruto dengan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"NARUTO!" panggil seseorang dari balik punggungnya. Naruto langsung membalikan badannya untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat wanita dengan rambut pink dan bermata Emerald tengah berlari kearahnya. "Sa-sakura-chan?"

Gadis yang di panggilnya Sakura sekarang berada di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Naruto, darimana saja kau? Aku cari tidak ketemu-ketemu?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal. "Aku ada urusan tadi, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tsunade-sama memanggilmu, katanya ada yang perlu beliau sampaikan padamu." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa tanda-tanda apapun Naruto langsung menggendong Sakura dengan Bridal style. Sakura sangat kaget atas tindakan Naruto, ingin sekali ia meneriaki Naruto tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia merasa tengah diterjang angin yang sangat kencang. tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, mereka telah sampai tepat di pintu depan ruang Hokage. Naruto menurunkan Sakura yang terlihat Shock. Tapi rasa Shock Sakura langsung hilang di gantikan dengan amarah serta jitakan di kepala Naruto.

"Auw, Sakura-chan kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis di jitak Sakura. "Dasar bodoh, kalau kau mau melakukan hal seperti tadi bilang-bilang dong!." kata Sakura kesal. Setelah amarah Sakura mereda, mereka segera masuk kedalam ruang Hokage. Disana telah telah berdiri Kapten Yamato serta Sai yang menghadap Hokage alias Tsunade.

"Baguslah kau sudah di sini Naruto, ada misi yang yang harus kalian jalani sekarang." ujar Tsunade dengan nada serius. "Bukan misi mencabuti rumputkan?" kata Naruto dengan nada ogah-ogahan dan membuat dahi Tsunade memunculkan uratnya. "Ini misi serius, bukan misi rendahan seperti itu, tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Naruto langsung mengetnyit tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tsunade. "Dengar Naruto, misi ini adalah misi berbahaya, ini mengenai Pusaka yang hilang bernama _Odin Spear_." Ujar Tsunade.

"_Odin Spear?_ Tombak Odin?"

"Ya, itu adalah pusaka berbahaya yang memiliki kekuatan petir yang sangat dahsyat, kekuatan petir yang dihasilkan oleh tombak itu dapat menghancurkan sebuah negara besar seperti Negara api." jelas Tsunade. "Tapi kenapa baru di permasalahkan sekarang?" Tsunade mengangguk mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Sakura. Ia segera menyuruh Shizune untuk menjelaskan.

"Menurut legenda tombak Odin dapat berpindah dari waktu ke waktu, dan menurut laporan dari Anbu, mereka menemukan desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa tombak Odin itu tersembunyi di daerah selatan Konoha yang berada di gua yang berada di sekitar perbatasan negara api dan negara angin." jelas Shizune. "Jika tombak itu jatuh ketangan yang salah maka negara api.. bukan, seluruh dunia sedang terancam bahaya." Ujar Tsunade tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya kepada mereka berempat.

"Nah, tugas kalian adalah mencari tombak itu dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha apa kalian mengerti?" Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato mengangguk secara serentak menandakan mereka menerima misi ini. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade, mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berpencar mempersiapkan diri. Naruto yang langsung Teleport kedalam rumahnya segera mempersiapkan segala apa yang perlu ia bawa, mulai dari gulungan-gulungan kertas aneh dan kunai spesialnya sampai makanan selama di perjalanan. Ketika ia berada didalam kamarnya ia melirik foto kedua orang tuanya. Ia segera mendekati dan merai foto itu untuk ia lihat sekali lagi. setelah puas memandang foto kedua orangtuanya ia menaruh foto itu meja samping tempat tidurnya dan segera keluar dari rumahnya untuk menemui anggota timnya di pintu gerbang Konoha.

"Jadi, kenapa misi seperti ini bisa diserahkan pada kita?" tanya Naruto. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. "Entahlah, ada jebakan yang sangat berbahaya mungkin." jawab Sai ngasal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa mempelajari semua ninjutsu tingkat tinggi seperti itu? bukannya kau tidak bisa kalau tidak belajar secara fisik?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. "Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kakashi-sensei, Aku menggunakan Kagebunshin untuk belajar ninjutsu." jawab Naruto. Memang Naruto sekarang sudah bisa menggunakan banyak ninjutsu angin, ditambah tangan kirinya memiliki elemen air.

Butuh waktu sekitar satu setengah hari ketempat yang di maksud, ketika mereka sampai mereka menemukan danau yang lumayan besar dengan sebuah batu besar berlubang tepat di tengah-tengah permukaan danau itu. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka berempat segera mendekati batu itu yang ternyata adalah pintu masuk kedalam sebuah gua.

"Sebuah gua huh?" gumam Naruto sambil melangkah masuk. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Naruto dan menahannya untuk tidak masuk. Ia melirik keada sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Kapten Yamato. "Jangan gegabah Naruto, kita tidak tahu apa ada jebakan di dalam, Sai." Ujar Yamato. Sai yang mengerti langsung membuat gambar beberapa tikus di atas kertasnya. Ketika selesai ia segera membuat segel. "_Ninpo, Choujugiga." _Seketika itu juga tikus-tikus hitam yang digambar Sai hidup dan berlarian masuk kedalam gua.

Selama beberapa menit mereka diam dalam kesunyian. Akhirnya Sai langsung memecahkan keheningan yang menurut mereka berlangsung lama. "Sepertinya tidak ada jebakan sama sekali." kata Sai dengan nada meyakinkan. "Oke, kalau begitu kita masuk!" seru Naruto yang beranjak masuk. Baru beberapa meter mereka memasuki gua itu sebuah keanehan mulai terjadi. Entah kenapa daerah sekitar mereka mulai bergetar dan membuat mereka terguncang. Ketika mereka mendongkak keatas sebuah batu stalaktit yang berbentuk runcing patah dan jatuh menuju mereka, otomatis mereka melompat menghindar. Tapi bencana tidak berhenti disitu saja, akibat guncangan barusan beberapa batu Stalaktit yang menggantung di langit-langit gua patah dan meluncur menuju mereka. Keempat pasang mata itu terbalak, dengan cepat mereka segera berlari kedalam gua menghindari berbagai batu-batu stalaktit yang menghujani mereka.

"SAAAAAIIIIIII! KAU BILANG TIDAK ADA JEBAKAN,HAH! teriak Naruto yang berlari secara terburu-buru menghindari segala batu yang jatuh mengarah kepada dirinya. Sai hanya cengar-cengir saja menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Yah, mungkin jebakan itu tidak akan aktif kalau mengguna Jutsu." Setelah lari lumayan jauh, mereka menemukan sebuah pintu gua lainnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka langsung melompat masuk kedalam pintu gua itu. didetik berikutnya sebuah batu stalaktit menutupi pintu gua itu dan otomatis mereka terjebak dalam gua aneh tersebut.

"Akh, bagus sekali, setelah menghindari batu-batu laknat itu sekarang kita terjebak di gua aneh yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya!" teriak naruto sambil menginjak-injak tanah melampiaskan kekesalannya. Yamato segera menyalakan pematik dan sebuah api kecil muncul diatas permukaan pematik itu. Entah kenapa wajah Yamato yang tersinari cahaya api berubah menjadi wajah yang mengerikan. Sadar di tatapi ngeri oleh anak buahnya (baca: Naruto dan Sakura) ia segera mendekati mereka dan berkata "Apa?", Naruto dan Sakura langsung cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya." Ucap Yamato sambil menyerahkan pematik api kepada Sakura dan ia membuat 3 buah batang kayu. Naruto, Sai dan Yamato segera mengambil masing-masing 1 batang kayu dan membakarnya dengan pematik api yang berada di tangan Sakura. 3 buah obor telah tercipta dan membuat penerangan yang cukup memadai disitu. Mereka terbalak dengan keanehan yang ada disitu, sebuah lorong dengan ukiran-ukuran aneh yang menghiasi lantai,dinding dan langit-langit tempat itu. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang tidak di ketahui apa namanya. Mereka melihat setitik cahaya berada tepat didepan mereka yans sepertinya ujung lorong tersebut. Mereka berempat segera berlari menyusuri lorong panjang itu dan mendekati cahaya yang semakin didekati semakin besar. Setelah mereka sampai diujung lorong tersebut mereka menemukan sebuah pintu masuk yang cukup besar dan mereka terkejut ketika memasuki pintu itu. sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi patung-patung aneh yang mengelilingi mereka. Tepat di tengah ruangan itu terdapat batu yang berbentuk tombak yang dekelilingi bola transparan dan tengah melayang-layang di udara walaupun relative rendah.

"Jadi, itukah tombak yang dimaksud Tsunade baa-chan?" tanya Naruto melihat tombak yang berada di depannya saat ini. "Mungkin.." balas Sakura. Mereka berempat segera mendekati tombak itu. ketika Naruto hendak menyentuh sebuah kilatan listrik muncul di dinding bola itu dan membuat tangan Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Disaat yang sama sebuah gerakan aneh tengah bergerak kearah mereka dengan cepat. Mereka berempat langsung melompat menghindar dan melihat gundukan pasir kuning telah menyerang mereka. Naruto mendongkak melihat siapa pelaku yang tengah menyerangnya walaupun ia tahu benar siapa yang tengah menyerangnya.

"Gaara…" gumam Naruto dengan memfokuskan tatapan arahnya kepada pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Sesosok manusia berambut merah dengan pakaiannya yang serba merah, serta gentong pasir yang berada dibalik punggungnya masuk dengan langkah santai diikuti 2 orang yang tepat dibelakang dirinya.

"TEMARI-SAN, KANKUROU-SAN!" teriak Sakura kepada orang-orang yang mengikuti Gaara. "Gaara, kenapa kau berada disini dan mengapa kau menyerang kami?" gertak Naruto dengan menatap tajam mata Gaara.

"Kami juga ada urusan disini untuk mengambil tombak itu." kata Gaara tanpa bertele-tele. "Untuk apa?" kali ini giliran Yamato yang bertanya kepada Kazekage muda itu. "Untuk meyelamatkan desa dan juga negara kami." jawab Temari yang membuat kelompok Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Menyelamatkan? Apa maksudmu menyelamatkan!" Gaara hanya terdiam menanggapi gertakan Naruto.

"JAWAB AKU GA.."

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto." sebuah suara yang entah berasal darimana. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti. Tiba-tiba Gaara bergerak menyamping dan memperlihatkan seorang lelaki yang tepat berdiri diantara Gaara dan Kankurou. Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang lelaki yang tengah memanggil namanya.

"K-Kau…"

* * *

Fuh.. akhirnya selesai juga Fic Naruto pertama saya.

Huhu.. sepertinya Fic buatan saya tidak bisa dilepas dari unsur Bacot dan Battle.

Memangsih di Chap pertama ini battlenya belum ada dan baru ada di Chap berikutnya (walaupun rada dikit).

Perihal karena saya Author baru, maukah anda memberi Review kepada saya dengan mengklik Link Review yang berada di bawah ini?(jangan Flame ya, CAAAYOOOO!)


End file.
